


Shoud've interpret the evidence!

by viflow



Series: Him and I [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV), hannigram - Fandom
Genre: Beverly just really needs a break, Injured Will, M/M, Murder Husbands, Possessive Hannibal Lecter, Protective Hannibal Lecter, Sedated Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viflow/pseuds/viflow
Summary: Oh my God, her job was to interpret the evidence, how could she be so stupidly oblivious? She spent another look between Hannibal and Will, just as Hannibal tried to make Will to drink some more of the fancy, expensive mineral water.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Him and I [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945432
Comments: 10
Kudos: 165





	Shoud've interpret the evidence!

Without doubt, Hannibal is an extremely weird, freaky fellow, that gives you goosebumps of chill on a regular day. But this is a day when Will is ill. Or at least, he’s recovering from his meet with the latest son of bitches. 

Three hours ago, Will was standing, flushed, sweating and apparently sick of all this, yet despite his usual twitchiness, still trying to create a profile over the latest victim. 

But now, he’s asleep, looking draught, pale, fragile, surrounded by all that horrible machines to check on his vitals, and by white, too white, hospital sheets.

But… Hannibal is awake… And at the moment, he’s driving Beverly mad with an uncharacteristic display of angst, and his constant pacing up and down around the perimeter of Will’ bed in his usual (and Beverly, really, not even wants to think about the price of that) three pieced perfect suit. 

And though, the doctors said everything looked great, and Will wasn’t to suffer any life changing, disastrous change in his physical or mental wellbeing, Hannibal still looked and behaved weirdly weird. 

And everything just got weirder when Will, heavily drugged up on anaesthetic, finally opened his blue-blue eyes and after blinking owlishly at Hannibal for a minute, his eyes flared up and his whole face transformed into a sweet, loopy, absolutely ridiculous, childishly innocent, besotted smile.

“Who’re you?” Will breathed out, with blatant, unclouded interest.

A ghost of a smile twitched Hannibal’s lips upward while he gripped the undersides of his suit jacket with both hands to straighten it into a perfectly smooth line. 

But because eyes narrowed and still a little unfocused Will just kept staring at Hannibal intently for long seconds, then his face broke into another blinding smile, unguarded and defenceless, Hannibal just smiled back.

Smiled back with a smile that caught Beverly completely off guard. Because she’s never before had a chance, and honestly, couldn't even imagine a smile like that on Hannibal’s handsome, aristocratic, cool, emotionless face, that until now, in the best scenario, in regard to any kind of emotions, only wore a superior, slightly bemused, mocking expression.

But now, the longer Hannibal’s eyes stayed on Will’s face, the hazier those dark, fathomless eyes became with something butterly soft and adoring, like Will was the cutest, most wonderous, exciting thing in his world... Even before Will slurred out.

“God, but you’re really beautiful.’’

And Beverly just stilled in complete disbelief. It wasn’t really like a big surprise, or something like that. After all, she wasn’t blind. She saw the look in those shy, haunted blue eyes when they landed on Hannibal. But Will’s never- ever, been particularly vocal about things of his feelings, and the unguarded, spontaneous way he announced it, like it was the most obvious thing in the world, made something amused, wonderous and light spread in Beverly’s chest, before the sickly paleness of Wil’s face suddenly reminded her of the numbing fear she’d felt when she’s seen Will curled up motionless on the floor.

“Drink,” Hannibal hushed, placing a water bottle to Will’ lips while the fingers of his other hands stroked back Will’s curls from his forehand with incredibly gentle fingers.

With a frown, a little cross-eyed, and a suspicious expresson, Will just stared at the opening of the water bottle touching his lips. 

“Even drugged and out your cognizance, you’re stubborn and defiant,” Hannibal said with another fond curl of his mouth, then he reached out to nudge Will’s head closer and place the opening of the bottle into his mouth.

After obediently gulping down half of the water in the bottle, “I‘m not. D’you always nag this much?” Will asked with a crease of his brown.

“Well, good to know you’re coming back to your usual charming self.”

“Shhh.” Will put a forefinger to his own lips. “You talk too much.”

With another soft, amused glint in his eyes Hannibal opened his mouth maybe to put Will in his place in his usual, polite, upper crust manner, but then Will winced a little as he shifted on the bed, and suddenly Hannibal’s face changed into something serious and worried as instead, he fussed with Will’s pillow and bed sheets, pulling them protectively (and maybe a touch possessively) further up on Will’s stomach, then picking up Will’s chart from the foot of the bed, he gave it a long, thorough check, before his eyes skipped to Will’s face again, just as Will declared.

“You are, you know. Really, you’re just plain gorgeous.” Will said again in something like awe. His eyes slipping to Beverly, he gifted her with another kind of loopy smile. “Oh, God, Bev, it’s nice to see you.” Then his eyes flicked back to Hannibal then back to Beverly again. ‘’Who is he? Where’d you find him?” He asked Beverly, his face flashed, excited almost bashful before his expression morphed into another frown, “Bev. Why is he here?”

“He came with me. Actually, he was here before me…’’ Beverly admitted, then after a second consideration she decided, she shouldn’t mess with Will when he was like this, so she added. ‘’He’s your psychologist.’’

“Really?’’ Will asked with another frown, then his lips curled into a disappointed pout. ’’It’s a pity. I really would’ve loved to ask him out on a date.’’ His eyebrows running to his forehead, he added. ‘’Though, I‘m not good at dates.”

“You are perfect," Hannibal murmured under his breath in a way Beverly shouldn’t have been able to catch if not paired up with the utterly, ridiculously soft, adoring look in the man’s eyes. But before she could dwell on it what it really meant, she was distracted from that train of thought by the entrance of a nurse.

“Hey, Will,” she said sending Will a broad smile before she too picked up Will’s chart. “Everything going OK?”

“Relatively,” Hannibal answered instead of Will, giving her a serious, worried look.

The nurse pursed her lips with a worried frown. “Dr Lecter, you do know,’’ She started with a serious expression, “that we can’t discharge him and let you take him home,‘’ and Beverly’s head whipped at that word, “unless his vitals are steady and he can take in some proper food.’’ The nurse said after giving Will’s chart and face another look. 

‘’Don’t you worry my dear!” Hannibal said with a charming smile that could've melted the thickest block of ice. ‘’He’s just woken up, leave us for a bit and we’ll see.” He finished, eyes darting toward Will’s face before he leaned in and stroked Will’s sweaty, unruly curls back from his forehead. 

Will’s eyes snapped shut with a sigh. “My God, but I love your hand!” he all but purred as Hannibal’s fingers kept stroking through his hair.

After giving Will a bemused smile, the nurse shared with Hannibal a soft, knowing look what made Beverly feel like she was missing something there. Something obvious that was nagging at the back of her head, but before she’d pay attention to it, the nurse smothered a laugh when Will gave her one of that beautiful, innocent, beaming smile.

“Isn’t he pretty?” Will asked, pointing at Hannibal. “His voice is so nice. And his eyes…” He gave a long, adoring sigh. ‘’I feel like I know him…” He whispered like a secret. 

“That he is, Will. Quite pretty. You’ve made a real catch there.’’ The nurse answered, biting down on her bottom lip and sharing another indulgent, soft, amused look with Hannibal before her gaze darted downwards to the floor with a slightly poignant but wishful look. And when confused, Beverly’s eyes snapped back to Hannibal, there was so much undeterred affection and love in the man's gaze as it slowly swept over Will's face, that honestly, Beverly didn’t know if she should laugh or cry.

Oh my God, her job was to interpret the evidence, how could she be so stupidly oblivious? She spent another look between Hannibal and Will, just as Hannibal tried to make Will to drink some more of that fancy, expensive mineral water he brought in earlier.

Will nudged Hannibal’s hand aside with an irritated, loud huff. “Stop nagging me. After all, maybe I don’t want to go on a date with you. God, you act like you’re my husband.’’ He grunted out with a small, derisive snort.

Hannibal and the nurse shared another long, bemused look, then the nurse gave Hannibal a small nod. 

“I’m your husband.'' Hannibal said bland, matter of fact. ''You should drink Will, it’ll make you feel better. The more you drink, and then eat, the sooner you can come back home to me, and… your dogs.” Hannibal added with a raised, challenging eyebrow.

Will let out a long, wishful sigh. ‘’I really miss my dogs,’’ then his breath hitched then caught when he tried to take in a lungful of air. “You’re married... to me?!” He asked, eyes gone wide as a saucepan.

“Indeed, I am.”

The nurse attempt to hold back her gleeful smile was a failed attempt from the start, and Beverly supposed, herself just looked... Stupid and deranged... Even before Will beckoned her closer with a forefinger and a wide, wonderous smile, leaning in to the side of her face to whisper into her ear. “Bev. That’s my husband. Isn’t he the most beautiful, hottest thing in the world?”

And after sending a quick glance and taking in and processing a meaning of the ring on Hannibal’s fourth finger that was doubled on Will’s, and God, Beverly really needed to leave. Leave, before she started to cry from the sentimental meaning of all this, or from her happiness for Will, or from her own mortifying, stupidity... that despite all the evidence, she hasn't realized it sooner.

Thankfully, she did have enough sense in her to plaster a genuine smile on her face and say it out, sincere, firm and loud. “Wow. You guys, wow again, well Hell, you took me by surprise.” She breathed out the last words, catching Will’s hand between her owns, then after a quick glance at Hannibal’s face she released it like it was burning her skin. Recognising the almost feral, possessive look on Hannibal’s face as he inched closer and took Will’s both hand in his own, gulping hard, Beverly retreated to the door, promising to come back tomorrow to check on Will.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it because I came across a Will&Beverly vid, and because, I just always felt a bit disappointed in the show, about letting her character murdered by Hannibal.


End file.
